itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Lauren Shiba
Lauren Shiba is the true Red Ranger of the Samurai Rangers; taking over the team lead by her brother Jayden Shiba. Her element is Fire and she controls the Lion Folding Zord. She is portrayed by Kimberly Crossman. Personality Whereas her brother Jayden is a born leader, Lauren's experience with people is next to nil. Lauren tends to be a bit more open to those around her than Jayden; but retains an overall quiet disposition. Despite her isolation, Lauren shows remarkable skill in battle and seems dedicated to her mission. Outside of battle, she cares about her team-mates and encourages them to follow their own path as opposed to the Samurai traditions and hierarchy. Given her quiet tendencies, she takes time to warm up to; and secretly yearns for everyone to fight together, including her and her brother. History Secret Prior to the events of the series, Jayden's Father (the previous Samurai Red) arranged events so that Lauren would be taken into hiding so that she could perfect the Sealing Symbol in secret while Jayden would train to become a decoy Red Ranger that would battle the Nighlok forces in the meantime. Mentor Ji took Jayden into his wing and subjected him to training while Lauren was taken to parts unknown. The Other Red Ranger After Master Xandred reveals himself to the Rangers, a Nighlok named Fiera attacks Jayden with a poison that corrupts his Symbol Power. However, since Jayden is not the one that has mastered the Symbol Power, the poison isn't effective. Jayden's sister Lauren arrives and takes control of Jayden's Folding Zord, defeating Fiera. Lauren says that she has mastered the Sealing Symbol. This reveals Jayden's overall secret: He was a decoy Red Ranger appointed to battle the Nighlok while Lauren trains to master the Symbol in secret. With Jayden's secret revealed, he takes leave of the team and appoints Lauren as the new leader. At first, the team is hesitant to interact with Lauren and find trusting her difficult; particularly Antonio, who feels that he has no duty to Lauren and instead leaves to search for Jayden. To begin warming up to her, the other Rangers encourage Mike to train with her. While he loses badly, her positivity toward Mike's development seems to ease their tension. The Nighlok Gigertox attacks the city, having already defeated Antonio. Lauren pretty much handles the battle solo, showing great skill and competence. After the battle the Rangers eat with Lauren; relaxing and joking around with her, at last having loosened up to her. When Mentor Ji later relays that Jayden and Deker are having a duel to the death; Mia, Mike, and Emily rush to try and stop him from going through with the duel while Kevin decides to stay behind to safeguard Lauren. However, Kevin is encouraged by Lauren to go and help his friends like he really wants to, as she can handle herself just fine. While the Rangers try to stop the duel, Lauren keeps to herself at the House, eventually starting conversation with Antonio; who has been trying to avoid her. She asks what Jayden was like during his childhood; with Antonio stating that Jayden treating a lowly fish merchant as an equal was what solidified his faith in the kindness of others. Antonio seems to somewhat warm up to Lauren, and says that he senses the same kindness in her. Mentor Ji notifies them of a Giant Mooger infestation in the city. Lauren asks Antonio to accompany her into battle; but he's made peace with her addition to the team and battles the Moogers alongside her. More Than A Nighlok Master Xandred is revived by a saddened Dayu; whose sorrow at the passing of her husband Deker is enough to restore him to full power. He absorbs her into his body upon his return, prompting the Rangers to attack Xandred head-on. (With Lauren entrusting Mike with the Shark Disk) The Rangers distract Xandred long enough for Lauren to cast the Symbol, but Dayu's addition to his body renders him invulnerable since he has become something more than a Nighlok. The Final Battle With her Symbol useless, Lauren relinquishes leadership of the team back to Jayden; who has returned home thanks to the convincing of the other Rangers. Jayden and the Rangers realizes that Dayu's absorption into Xandred may have changed him into a different being; but has also formed a weak spot for them to strike him with. They decide to simply use force to cut Xandred down "like any other Nighlok." As the Rangers keep trying to take advantage of the weak spot, Lauren remains at Shiba House with Mentor Ji; using her Fire Symbol Power to forge unique discs for Jayden to use. When the final battle begins, the other Rangers distract Xandred long enough for Jayden to use a second Fire Disk supplied by Lauren in tandem with his father's old Double Disk. The added power allows Jayden to activate Shogun Mode on the ground for the first time so that he can directly strike down an immobilized Xandred. When Xandred grows to gigantic proportions, Jayden and the Rangers decide that the best way to take Xandred down is with a singular point-blank strike. With Xandred defeated by the gamble, the Rangers go their separate ways. Lauren leaves before the other Rangers return to Shiba House; citing that she is terrible at goodbyes. She then leaves for parts unknown. Arsenal 'Symbol Power' The Samurai Rangers and their ancestors all possess Symbol Power, which allows the wielder to form any object immediately available to the imagination. This is done by drawing it's Kanji Translation into the air using the Samuraizer or any painting device. Lauren wields the Element of Fire and has the Red Symbol Power. Lauren also has the unique Sealing Symbol, which is intended to seal away the ultimate Nighlok Master Xandred. It is implied that Lauren possesses more Fire Symbol Power than Jayden. 'Zords' *Lion Folding Zord (Temporary) 'Weapons' *Spin Sword **Super Spin Sword **Fire Smasher **Beetle Cannon 'Other' *Samuraizer *Power Disks *Black Box *Mega Armor **Super Mega Armor *Mega Blade **Super Mega Blade Trivia * Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Rangers Category:Female Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers Category:Extra Rangers Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Replacement Rangers